


I Did It

by yet_intrepid



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Combeferre being a genius, Gen, Historical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_intrepid/pseuds/yet_intrepid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Enjolras hurried into the study, alarmed, for Combeferre did not often shout. “What is it?” he asked as he entered, but any worry was dissolved at once upon seeing Combeferre’s face.</i>
</p><p>  <i>He was beaming, grinning like a child, explosive with happiness.</i><br/> </p><p>Combeferre. Enjolras. Friendship. Hieroglyphics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Did It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheesethesecond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesethesecond/gifts).



“Enjolras!” shouted Combeferre, a peculiar tone to his voice. “ _Enjolras!_ ”

Enjolras hurried into the study, alarmed, for Combeferre did not often shout. “What is it?” he asked as he entered, but any worry was dissolved at once upon seeing Combeferre’s face.

He was beaming, grinning like a child, explosive with happiness.

Enjolras’ eyebrows rose as he went to Combeferre’s side. “What is it?” he repeated.

Combeferre, half-laughing in astonishment and joy, took a deep breath. “You know I’ve been working on translating the Rosetta Stone,” he said. “Even though the hieroglyphics were deciphered by Champollion back in ’22, I never read his analysis because I wanted to figure them out for myself. And—”

“And?” prompted Enjolras, putting a hand on Combeferre’s shoulder to steady him.

“And I finished yesterday,” Combeferre continued. “I didn’t tell you because I wanted to check it first. So today I went out and acquired Champollion’s work on the topic, and I’ve just finished comparing—”

Enjolras waited quietly, although he was sure of what Combeferre was going to say. Combeferre dropped his head a little shyly, but his smile shone out brighter than ever.

“I was right,” he said. “I did it.”

Enjolras beamed back at him. “Of course you did,” he said, drawing Combeferre up to embrace him. “You are brilliant, Combeferre, and have worked impossibly hard. Of course you were right.”

“It’s not ‘of course,’” said Combeferre, but his protest was muffled against Enjolras’ shoulder. Enjolras laughed softly.

“To me it is. Will you ever understand how much I believe in you, and recognize all the excellent reason I have to do so?”

Combeferre looked down at the desk, where his translation of the Rosetta Stone lay next to Champollion’s. “I think,” he said, “that right now, I do.”

And they both looked at the translations on the desk, one by a master of languages and the other by a medical student who just happened to have an interest in the subject, and laughed again.

“Enjolras,” said Combeferre breathlessly, “ _I did it._ ”


End file.
